


The Goodly River Nymph

by DreadArtemis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, Declarations Of Love, Eloping, F/F, Feminist Themes, Historical, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, POV Lesbian Character, Poetry, Pseudo-History, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadArtemis/pseuds/DreadArtemis
Summary: 'Tis rare that I, at any time,can stop and spare a mo to rhyme,and couplets form or rhythm write,yet have performed this one despite.Though it be twee, do not cry nay,for gladly, it is very gay.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Goodly River Nymph

  1. As I walked out down woodland stair



Through forest glade as in a dream

There I espied a lady fair

Quite bare and bathing in the stream

  1. At once I turned myself around



For to defend her privacy

Though she had startled at the sound

And covered up her dignity

  1. My lady, I mean thee no harm



No closer to thee shall I walk

I beg thy pardon but thy charm

Induces me to stay and talk

  1. Now get thee gone, thou saucy knave!



The lady cried all in affront

But goodly river nymph, I crave,

Quoth I, the truth now to confront

  1. That I am neither knave nor page



As my attire to thee suggest

Thy fear of me I’d assuage

By making of it a clean breast

  1. If page th’art not, then what art thou?



I do not trust thee, nay, nor know

I’d have thee tie around thy brow

A blindfold while myself I clothe

  1. A blindfold will I gladly don



An it should put thee at thy ease

For I have never known a one

To bring me thusly to my knees

  1. I down amongst the loam did kneel



My sash about my eyes I wound

Never more sweet nor more genteel

Than her voice had heard any sound

  1. Thy question I fain would address



Nor prolong worry or thy care

My true sex I must now confess

No man but woman, secret shared

  1. Why wouldst thou thyself so disguise,



She asked, in manner this bizarre?

Quoth I, my enemies have eyes

Upon me and I travel far

  1. Where wouldst thou travel so alone?



The lady asked, voice drawing near

And taking on a softer tone

So gently pleasant to mine ear

  1. ‘Tis not the destination sought



But rather whence I came escap’d

Mine father has a suitor brought

Against my will my future shap’d

  1. This fate I do well understand



Yet long have lacked thy bravery

I am betrothed and give my hand

To-morrow or ‘tis took from me

  1. I heard the grass sigh at her feet



An ecstasy as they passed through

A moment’s doubt, a silent beat

Her fingers down the blindfold drew

  1. Then thou wouldst not this husband take?



If thou wouldst not, walk thine own way

Come with me, thine own future make

Quoth I, lost in her eyes ice gray

  1. I am afraid to come or stay



A terror of a path unknown

She whispered in her honest way

I told her ‘twas her choice alone

  1. I bade her take this night to think



If she could love him or would flee

For here’s already at the brink

And well considered it should be

  1. We sat awhile, companions true



And spoke of all that we held dear

And all the world was just we two

Until the owl’s nightsong rang clear

  1. Anon it came her time to leave



Return before it seemed amiss

Yet my heart would have no reprieve

Absence an ache, an echoed bliss

  1. I made camp there at river’s bend



Agreed to wait til break of fast

It seemed that night would never end

As moonlight on me shadows cast

  1. The sky was bathed in orange hue



When I roused from my brief repose

She had not come back with the dew

Nor had returned as red sun rose

  1. I waited longer than was wise



Ate slowly so to give her time

Then saw a man in hunter’s guise

And panick’d up a tree did climb

  1. The hunter round my camp did search



And look around quite desperately

Then I did hear from woody perch

That lovely voice call out to me

  1. My goodly river nymph was he



Who had come back, my heart did soar

I answered her with fevered glee

And dropped from branch down to the floor

  1. I can be brave because of you



She said, so let them grouse and rage

I'd rather leave and live life true

Than keep the comforts of their cage

  1. She held a diadem of flow'rs



Said, laying it upon my hand,

I loved thee more in scant few hours

Than ever have loved any man

  1. I must confess I shed a tear



And to her hand I pressed a buss

I quickly gathered up my gear

We left at once with little fuss

  1. We travel now, as fellows do



To find some work, somewhere to bide

And we shall love and live life true

‘Tis better than freedom denied

  1. The sky’s expanse is blue so deep



I hear the river singing still

Warm hand in mine, my heart doth leap

With joy amid the wren’s sweet trill


End file.
